User blog:Thecrazyspacesoviet/Sattilite ring "Eagle"
THE FOLLOWING DOCUMENTS ARE CLASSIFIED. ONLY AGENCY ADMINISTRATORS/ICSDU ADMINISTRATORS HAVE AUTHORIZATION TO VIEW BEYOND THIS POINT Description In fear of country's private agencies that belong to the U.N have broken U.N laws that prohibit nuclear arms being taken into space. The Russian government and NDOR(National Defence Organization of Russia) have organized a project in order to defend Russia from nuclear attack. New description: You mess with us we mess you up. Sattilite Ring Eagle is also for intense spying on prettymuch every nation with an atom bomb. The project has developed two things. DSMTS, (Department of Space-Maritime Transport Service) and Sattilite ring "Eagle". The Eagles Are spy sattilites armed with multiple nuclear warheads each. The number and location of these Eagles are classified. These sattilites are designed only to watch launches and Possibly dangerous military stations made by other nations. Eagles only release their nuclear payloads to hostile stations or bases that are not on HOM. Launching a warhead towards HOM is forbidden under any circumstances. The Eagle sattilites are controlled by the Bear, The main station. The Bear Is unarmed and is used only to control the Eagles. The Bear is manned with 3 crew members. Any attack on the Bear will activate an automated ground-controlled system that will launch all weapons on all Eagles to targeted stations. Eagle DEFCON The reason why ---- Several foreign agencies claim they have all made stations that may carry weapons of mass destruction and may use them to attack any country, anywhere, at any time. The U.N also disallows ANY weapons of mass destruction to be taken to space. The NDO has agreed that what these agencies did was secret and illegal to international law. And the NDO Is now allowed to target any station bearing nuclear arms. Known threats ---- YSA's NSS is a confirmed threat having 4 nuclear warheads onboard and information shown to prove it. Nothing from the Canadian government states that this NSS exists though. Which means this was a secret operation. Angkasa-X Currently has no known military stations, but has announced it has used one of it's rockets to to launch 4 nuclear warheads to an unarmmed "spy station". It is unknown why Angkasa-X launched a weapon of mass destruction to an even more unknown "spy station" that in which had no insignation of a country but it is known that what Angkasa-X has broken international law. ISAAC Organization's JFK is a confirmed threat being a station that belongs to a world power and has much information classified about the whole project. The JFK itself has no known armaments but the sattilite ring that it controls may have several nuclear warheads each. Much information is classified about the sattilite ring so the NDO is unsure if ISAAC has broken international law. The NDO is also continuing more research since ISAAC Organizations motto is "Dedicated to the peaceful exploration and use of Outer Space". MASE has claimed to have made a nuclear-armed battlestation itself. Almost all information on the station, called DEF, is classified. Out of the very little information that was obtained agents saw the words "Automatic self-defense mechanism". Knowing the station is automated means that it can strike anytime without anyone knowing. It is unsaid on what this station is targeting, since MASE has no threats. TUPESA is a serious threat 'to the NUSSR and Ruscosmos having built a great superweapon and fired it at a city. This weapon, called the "Obliterator", Is a kinetic energy aspaceborne weapon that has the blast power ten times that of Tsar Bomba (600 MegaTons). And ground zero is at a 200km radius fron the point of explosion, the largest ever. This weapon is a threat to the entire world so TUPESA is needed on this list. Warning ---- "''A message to all nations that have or plan to have space establishments for the purpose of mass destruction be warned. If any weapon of mass destruction is targeted to our motherland. Or maybe even launched towards our motherland. Your country will face the retalliation of a world power at your gates. Anything said to threaten our motherland will immediatly reported to NATO. It was already unwise to send such weapons of mass destruction to space, nevermind use them. If you all keep doing what you are doing, nothing will be accomplished." -REDACTED, Administrator of the '''NDOR as of 4/17/18 does not mention all agencies that can possibly be listed because of situational changes constantly happening Category:Blog posts